Rose and the Chipmunks
by Fighter54
Summary: Read Munks and Roses before reading this. This is one of my story twists. Please review. This is when Rose stays with her brothers for the time they became famous. Based on the parts of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Rose from Munks and Roses. Where she was munk-napped. This is one of my story twists. I don't own the Chipmunks or any of the characters in this story

**Chapter One – She is Safe**

**At the Chipmunk First Tree**

Rose stood unsteadily on her feet for the first time after her birth and walked over to her oldest brother, Alvin. He leaned over and picked her up. "How are you, Alvie?" She said.

"Fine and please call me Alvin" Alvin said as he smiled. But his smile disappeared as he looked over towards the beds. Theodore was still out of it after falling out of the tree and our mother was still looking after him. Simon was tossing and turning. Sweat was showing on his forehead and on his fur. Dad was carefully trying to feed him until he ran out of food.

"Right, we need more food. Alvin, Rose and Vinny, let get some quickly. Let's go." The chipmunk walked out and started to gather food. Then came that moment when Smith appears and shoots the Chipmunks' Mum and Dad. Alvin had reacted quickly and ran over to Rose. Grab her and pushed her out of the way of Smith's outstretched hand. Alvin got up and picked up Rose and carried her into the chipmunk's home.

"Rose, Stay here!" Alvin yelled as he ran back to where his parents lay. The Chipmunks' Mum was still taking her last breaths. "Alvin. Thank God. Where is Rose?" she gasped out.

"Mum, she back in the tree. They will be fine. I'll look after them. Just relax, Mum." Alvin croaked out, Tears leaking out of his eyes. The Chipmunks' Mum kissed Alvin's forehead and then her body shudder and became limp. "Mum? Mum? MUM!" Alvin yelled as his grief deepened and the tears came down.

Alvin then stood up and began to dig two graves inside a hollow tree nearby. After they were finished and his parents were buried. Alvin headed back to the Chipmunk's tree and found Rose sitting waiting for him. Alvin shook his head and Rose began to cry. Alvin walked over and held her in a hug. Alvin started to sing.

I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Rose had calmed down and looked at Alvin. "What do we do now?"

Alvin looked down at her. "We move away from here."

**Five days later.**

"Here you go, Alvie." Said Rose as she put the plate of food in front of him. A stir came from over from Simon. Alvin quickly got up and walked over to him.

"Simon, come on. Wake up." Said Alvin urgently, gently shaking him. Simon's eyelids began to flutter and then for the first time in his life he opened them. "Hey Simon. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"Simon, I'm your brother and that girl over there is your sister Rose." Said Alvin

**We did the same with Theodore when he woke up. We quickly bonded and got to work with Alvin looking after his younger siblings. Rose got Alvin to be honest and told Simon and Theodore what happen with their parents.**

**

* * *

**

That is it for this chapter.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make it clear this story is one when Rose wasn't kidnapped and what would happen if she had been with her brothers her whole life.**

**Chapter Two – Hi Dave**

**Two Year Later**

The brothers were placing the nuts in the place where the put all their food. Then they start to hum a tune until they start to sing.

Where is the moment when we need it the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carrying on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carrying on

[Chorus:]

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

Oh! You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carrying on

[Chorus:]

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing it turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

Well I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

[Chorus:]

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

It seem what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Then Alvin starts to attempt to push the final nut in. "It going. It's going. Whoa!" as he disappeared into the tree and the nuts all fall out.

"And it's gone." Said Simon dropping all the other nuts and letting them fall.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Alvin from inside the tree.

Theodore smiled as he said "Maybe we should take a break. Ouch!" as a nut came out and hit him on the head.

"Guys, why were all of our nuts pouring down on me like rain?" asked Rose who was climbing up to join her brothers at the top.

"Alvin caused all the nuts to fall out." Replied Simon.

"THAT'S IT! I can't take it anymore! I can't! I give up! I'm sick of struggling for survival! Competing with gophers and earthworms and that loser sparrow who always take my nuts! And I am especially sick of this stupid, stupid tree!" Ranted Alvin and after he finished, a chainsaw started and the tree started to shake.

"Whoa, what's happening?" asked Simon, grabbing hold of the tree to steady himself.

"Guys, I think he made it angry." Yelled Theodore. Then the tree started to fall. Soon it was on its way to LA.

**

* * *

**

Two Hours later at Jett Records

"Guys, if we run, we could get into that basket." Said Rose point over to the basket being hold by a human.

"Okay. Let's go." Said Alvin and the chipmunks started to run through the crowd and jumped onto the basket. Theodore started to eat the muffins and the rest of us watched the stranger. He got in to this run down car and drove somewhere. He looks so depressed. He soon parked and grabbed the basket. We enter the house. The boys started to go on a rampage through the house and soon Alvin was hiding from the Human until Rose pushed the jar of cheese balls on to the human's head. After two hours, he came to.

"I must be hearing things." He said being surrounded in darkness.

Theodore leaps on to his chest and asked the man if he was alright.

"What the, squirrels can't talk." He exclaimed standing up and turning on the lights.

"Hey, Whoa. Watch IT genius. We are Chipmunks." Yelled Alvin.

**Ten minutes later**

The chipmunks were being thrown out of the house by Dave. They slowly got to their feet and check themselves for injures.

"Nice one, Alvin. We are outside in the pouring rain because you took it on you to freak the human out." Yelled Rose, Anger blazing all over her face.

"Hey, He never seen four talking chipmunk before, He was going to freak out anyway." Responded Alvin, disbelief appearing on his face

The pair continued to bicker over it for a few minutes before coming to a stalemate. "So what do we do now?" asked Theodore nervously looking around at the group. The chipmunks exchanged glances among themselves and a brief silence came between them.

"Hey Alvin, could you sing a song like you did in the tree at home in the home." Said Theodore nervously.

"Sure Theo."Alvin thought for a moment before starting to sing.

**Only you can make this world seem right.  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you.**

Simon and Theodore start to sing along in the background

**Only you can make this change in me,  
for its true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.**

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.  
Yeah baby! Oo!

every time she walks by I can't stop starring  
put on your look for that smile that she's is wearing  
she looks at me and I dream I can't go on  
unless is with you girl cuz you are the one.  
I got.  
So much to give long as I live your my only  
one thing I can't stands the thought of you lonely  
so open up your eyes realize my love is true.  
And it's meant for only you! Only you and you alone

only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only Youuuuuuuuuu Yeah!

"What, you guys can sing too?" the chipmunks turn to see Dave leaning out of the window, stunned by the act put on by the boys.

"That's not singing. This is singing" said Alvin before Rose and the Boys burst in to a new song.

(Rose)

There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow

(Simon)  
There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place...

(Chipmunks)  
Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

(Alvin)  
If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living

Then It Feels That Always  
Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

(Chipmunks)  
Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

(Theodore)  
And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow

(Rose)  
We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart  
I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers  
Create A World With  
No Fear  
Together We'll Cry  
Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn  
Their Swords  
Into Plowshares

(Rose/Alvin)  
We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...

(Chipmunk)  
Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me

"This is amazing." Said Dave before looking around, "quick, everyone inside." The chipmunks entered the house and Dave closed the window.

**

* * *

**

And that is it for this chapter.

**Sorry it took so long and about the confusion if there was any.**

**Please review.**


End file.
